Beyond The World
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: It happened when he called her ‘baby’ again, it was a slip of the tongue that he only registered once it had happened. And this time there was no knife, she wasn’t hurt, she wasn’t in a daze. Little one-shot, B&B pairing of course.


**Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot I wrote a while ago. I didn't post it yet because I wasn't really sure of it but I put it here for you to read after all while you wait for an update on 'The Bones And The Beautiful'. Which I promise to come soon! **

**The timing of this story isn't anything specific but it's definitely after the season 4 finale, somewhere in season 5 I would guess. So there might be some slight spoilers for 4x26 in here. As usual I also apologize for gramatical errors and furthermore.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: Bones or any of its actors doesn't belong to me. My birthday just passed and unfortunately no such present...**

* * *

It happened when he called her 'baby' again, it was a slip of the tongue that he only registered once it had happened. And this time there was no knife, she wasn't hurt, she wasn't in a daze. She was completely alert and there was no doubt that she'd heard it loud and clear.

It had felt good to say it, but on the other hand it had given him the sudden urge to smack himself. Because he could only start to imagine how she would react.

He forced himself to look at her. If she would ask him why he'd done that, he wasn't sure what he'd answer. That he'd done it without thinking because he secretly wanted to? That he'd just gotten distracted and confused for a second? No, he knew that was a lie and he wasn't about to tell her anything but the truth now, they swore complete honesty to each other. She'd said, not so long ago, that they had to be honest to one another. Well she'd asked for it herself…

For a minute her eyes shot wide open, before her brow knitted together. He recognized the look immediately, she didn't understand. He sighed, of course she didn't. Or, also possible, she feigned it, these days sometimes he just couldn't tell.

"Booth, I am in no way an infant and there is no reason why you would use such a pet name on me so I don't understand why you said that. Because I'm fairly certain that are the two most common meanings of the word 'baby'."

"Believe me Bones, I'm well aware that you're not an infant."

She waited expectantly for him to go on and deny that he used it as a pet name, after which she hoped he would explain himself. But after another ten seconds of silence, it became clear to her that he wasn't about to offer anything like that.

"Then why did you call me 'baby'?" She snorted when saying the word, although when she thought about it, it sounded much more appealing when he said it than when anyone else dared to. Right away she shook her head. _Where did that come from?_

"I wasn't paying attention Bones, it came naturally. Okay? I didn't mean to say it, even though I wanted to."

"Why would you want to do that?"

He sighed deeply, she wasn't going to make this easy on him. He took a moment to pick his words carefully. But when he was about to speak, it seemed like realization dawned on her. Her face immediately expressed her worry.

"Booth, were you confused again? Did you think that I'm your wife? I thought you were fine, that you had your memory back ."

"I do Bones. I know perfectly well who you are. I know you're my partner. I'm not confused again, as a matter of fact I've never seen things more clearly."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, she was curious, she didn't understand what was going on. At the same time she got nervous, the way he was watching her, that look he was giving her. She couldn't place it, but it was so intent, so passionate. There was something in his eyes, determination, a hint of fear but something else dominated his warm eyes and she was unable to name it.

"Sweets, he confused me with his PET scans and I got scared that it was because of the tumor, that I still messed our real lives up with the one we had in my coma dream. But deep down I knew better, I always knew that it's not about what we do, whether we're night club owners or partners or God knows what, that's not what's important, that's not what this is about.

I know now that it doesn't matter which reality we're in, cause it's always going to come down to the same thing. Whether you're Roxy or Wanda or Bones, the way I feel about you doesn't change. I loved Roxy as Tony, I loved Wanda as Buck, I loved Bren as Mr. B. and I love Dr. Temperance Brennan just as I'm standing here, I love you as my Bones anywhere in this world or another. And the only thing I ever wanted and needed is that you love me too. That's the only thing that was important in any of those lives and it's the only thing I care about right here."

Brennan stood there, frozen with wide eyes that easily told Booth that she was scared and overwhelmed. He took a step closer and took her hands in his, rubbing soothing circles over them. She stared at their entwined hands as if she were in a trance. That's when he felt a first tear fell onto his hand.

"Bones look at me, please." He spoke softly and used his other hand to cup her cheek, brush away a falling tear and force her to meet his eyes.

When he saw her watery blue eyes, he saw how frightful she really was and his heart broke for her. But there was something else, hope and something he wished to be love.

"Bones, you don't have to be scared. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

She spoke for the first time and she couldn't help it that her voice faltered halfway through her sentence. "You love me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Like in an atta-girl kinda way, right?" She had to ask. Her voice was so soft he only just got what she was asking.

"No, Bones, no atta-girl. I just said that because I chickened out, the whole thing with Sweets and that clown and stuff…I lost my nerve. What I should've said is that I love you, the way a man loves a woman, you know. I love you as my partner, my friend and as much more."

She nodded, processing what he was trying to tell her. Yet she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"Look Bones, I can promise you forever but I know you wouldn't take it. You would give me some anthropological explanation and tell me there's no such thing as forever. I will tell you though, that I'll stand by your side for as long as you'll have me. And if you don't feel the same way…that's fine. I'll still be your partner and your friend. I mean, I realize how lucky I would be if you did want more because I know that you are way more than I deserve. I just want you to know that either way you don't have to be scared of losing me, I'll take whatever I can get because any piece you offer me is something I'll cherish forever. I just couldn't keep this to myself anymore, I promised you complete honesty and you deserve nothing less, baby."

This time he did say it on purpose, no regret, no shame. She was crying freely now, tears streaming down her face and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, he just wasn't sure that this was the right time to do so.

"I honestly don't know what I did to deserve this, Booth, to deserve your loyalty."

"You're just you Bones and that's more than enough."

He smiled at her and involuntarily she would always smile back.

"I love you too, Booth" It came out as a whisper, a release of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was nothing more than the sound of a soft breeze washing over you, but it was enough. He'd heard her and it was all he'd ever wanted and needed to hear.

Then he did take her in his arms, willing her to stop crying. He hated to see her like that.

He whispered next to her ear. "No atta-boy?" She didn't want to shiver but lost the battle nonetheless. She pulled back to look him in the eye and muttered on the same tone. "No atta-boy."

His smile could light up her entire office and his dazzling smile so close to her face caused her legs to go limp. He was holding her though, his strong and safe arms securely around her waist. He whispered to her without ever casting his eyes away from her. "I'm never going to make you fall, I'm always here."

His warm breath tingling her face was all the reassurance she needed to know that he was in fact there and that he would still be there tomorrow and the day after, as long as humanly possible and she allowed him to.

She smiled and, since they were always equals in everything, she knew she had to make the next move. And so she closed the gap between them and crashed her lips to his perfect ones.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers and brought one arm up higher on her back, to keep her as close as possible.

"You do know that you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time now, right? I'll never get tired of doing that and I'll never want to share you with any other guy."

His eyes bore into hers, searching what she was feeling, searching if she understood what he wanted them to commit to.

A small, seductive smile graced her lips and when she spoke her voice sounded so husky that he knew he'd never get lost in anyone but her. "I'll promise you and only you my whole being cause you deserve nothing less, baby."

She smirked at him and he beamed before groaning playfully and pushing her hard against the wall. It caused her to giggle and he couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He took a moment to watch her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her again slowly and sensually. Until they couldn't hold back anymore, neither of them knew they could occupy this little space. He lifted her, backing her even further into the wall and soon she clung to him for dear life, her arms snaked around his neck and her legs entwined around his waist. The last thing she thought of, before losing all coherent thought, was that maybe miracles did exist and that those could come close to breaking laws.

It happened when he called her 'baby' again, it was a slip of the tongue that he only registered once it had happened. And this time there was no knife, she wasn't hurt, she wasn't in a daze. She was completely alert and there was no doubt that she'd heard it loud and clear.

It had felt good to say it, but on the other hand it had given him the sudden urge to smack himself. Because he could only start to imagine how she would react.

In all his wildest dreams, in no world, he had never dared to hope for her to react like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I would be even more grateful if you review as well! **

**CherryXMe**


End file.
